To date, the standard methods and instruments have not adequately addressed the need for devices, systems, and procedures that accurately assess lengths of anatomical features in a simple manner. Accordingly, there is a need for improved depth gauge devices that avoid the drawbacks and disadvantages of the known devices and techniques.